PLL, the Milennium Items
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison walk to school. There she meet her friends Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **PLL, the Milennium Items**

 **Alison DiLaurentis seem like any other horny slutty blonde 16 year old bitch in the USA, but she's not.**

She own the ancient Milennium Ring. An item from ancient Egypt. In the ring is dark magical power that makes Alison even more of a slutty horny bitch than she already is.

"Oh, yeah! Me is all ready." says Alison as she hang the ring around her neck in its leather string.

Her clothes today are a black tight leather top, white jeans and pink shoes.

Alison walk to school.

There she meet her friends Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings.

"What's up, ladies?" says Alison with a bright sexy smile.

"Nothing special." says Hanna in a soft cute tone.

Even though Alison doesn't know it, Hanna also has a Milennium Item, the Milennium Key. It protect Hanna from people who wanna bully her, such as Noel Kahn and others like him.

Aria has a Milennium Item too. The Milennium Puzzle. It makes her very powerful and helps her when she has problems.

Emily and Spencer does not have their own items, but the enemy of Alison, Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna, a girl named Mona, has the Milennium Rod.

Mona use the rod to hurt people and take advantage of them in various ways including sexual ways.

"Let's go to class." says Spencer.

Hanna's item is the only one that is a total secret.

Alison's item is known to her friends, but Alison has never told them that the ring holds dark power inside it.

Aria's item is open knowledge or at least the fact that she own it. Not what it can do. Actually not even Aria herself know the full power of it.

"Did you study for the mid-term exams?" says Spencer.

"What the crap? Today's mid-terms? No one's told me!" says Hanna.

"Of course. Mr Tomolock told us over a month ago." says Spencer.

When no one notice, Hanna use the Milennium Key to steal all the information she need to get good results on the exams from Spencer's mind.

"Han, what's so cute?" says Alison when she see the smile on Hanna's face.

"I'm just happy." says Hanna as she quickly hide the key inside her tank top.

Alison fortunately doesn't notice the key.

Hanna smile.

"I've been looking forward to this day." says Spencer.

Aria's Milennium Puzzle suddenly glow and Aria feel an evil nearby, but when she look around there's nothing there that she can see.

The evil is Mona who spy on the girls from inside an empty classroom.

"Aria, someday your puzzle shall be mine." thinks Mona with an evil slutty smile.

"Hmm..." mumbles Alison as her ring tell her that there is evil nearby.

The ring sense Mona.

When they get to the Math classroom, Alison, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily take their seats.

"Aria, did you sense any evil...?" whisper Alison.

"I did, but no one appeared to be there. Maybe it was just me being kinda a lil' bit paranoid." whisper Aria.

"No. I sensed it too." whisper Alison.

"Okay. We'll have to check later and see what it was." whisper Aria.

70 minutes later.

"My ring's gonna lead us to the source of the evil magic." says Alison.

One of the spikes on the ring glow and point in the direction of the evil.

"Hmm, my ring tell us that the evil is in the gym..." says Alison.

Alison and Aria walk to the gym.

Aria's puzzle starts to glow.

"We're gettin' closer." says Aria.

Aria and Alison enter the gym, but their Milennium Items stop to glow.

There's nobody in the gym.

"What? The evil power is gone." says Alison.

"I don't get it. Where's the evil magic?" says Aria.

Suddenly the glass ceiling above Aria and Alison breaks and Mona jump down into the room.

"Hi, bitches!" says Mona as she twirl the Milennium Rod in her hand.

"Oh, it is you? Should have known." says Alison.

"Surprised huh?" says Mona with an evil smile.

"Atemiah Ultimatum!" says Aria.

The Milennium Puzzle glow and in a blast of magic, Aria is transformed from a teenager to a 28 year old adult woman.

"Let's battle!" says Aria.

"Sexy!" says Mona.

"Ya wish. I'm much more powerful than you are, loser." says Aria.

Mona swing the rod and a blast of golden magic strike Aria.

Aria's puzzle glow and a huge golden flash of magic protects Aria from Mona's attack.

"You'll soon be fucking dead." says Mona in anger.

Mona swing the rod and a bolt of fire hit Aria.

Aria's puzzle protect her again.

"Ya gotta do way better than that." says Aria.

"Anubeli Comondis!" says Mona.

The rod glow blazing red and Mona's eyes turn into demonic toxic green eyes.

"Vectorus Domina!" scream Alison out loud as the Milennium Ring starts to glow with golden magic.

Alison transform into a black monster.

Alison attacks, knocking the rod from Mona's hand and grab Mona's throat, about to kill Mona.

"Ali, me love her no more than you do, but don't kill her. If ya do, you're just as bad as she is." says Aria.

"Uh...right." says Alison as she remove her hand from Mona's throat.

Alison transform back into her human form.

Mona run away in fear.

"You became a monster, why?" says Aria.

"Sorry. I thought that was the best way to defeat Mona..." says Alison.

"Okay." says Aria. "Revenertia regales."

The Milennium Puzzle glow with golden magic as Aria transform back to her normal self.

Aria and Alison leave the gym.

"We should go find Hanna and Emily." says Aria.

"Yeah. Let's look for them." says Alison.

Later that day, when Aria get home, her mom Ella says "Aria, a package arrived for you."

Ella hands Aria a FedEx box.

"Thanks, mom. Who's it from?" says Aria.

"I've no idea." says Ella.

Aria takes the box to her room and open it.

She get surprised when she sees what's in it. It is the Milennium Eye.

The eye glow as Aria touch it.

"Holy shit, this is the Milennium Eye...!" says Aria.

Aria know about the eye. She saw the stone tablet that tells the story about the Seven Milennium Items in the Valley of Kings in Egypt the day when the ghost of Priest Shadi gave her the puzzle.

She hide the eye in her nightstand, next to her dildo and a pack of condoms.

"I wish I knew who sent the eye to me and why." says Aria.

Aria also wonder who has the two last items, the scales and the necklace.

Even though she has no idea who has them, she's pretty certain that they are not in the pharao's tomb in Egypt since they were already gone when she was there and recieved the puzzle. At the time only the puzzle and the rod were still in their places.

She remember very well when she recieved the puzzle.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Aria enter the tomb of Pharao Atemu's tomb in Egypt.

She use her large flashlight to see in the dark.

"Hello, young lady." says an Egyptian man, dressed in white traditional priest robes.

The man has no hair or bear and he has a serious look on his face.

Aria is surprised to see him there.

"Who are you?" says Aria.

"You can call me Shadi. I'm the chief priest. My task is to guard the pharao's tomb against evil people and to look after the Milennium Items." says the man.

"Milennium Items?" says Aria.

"Yes...look at this stone tablet over here." says Shadi.

"Tell me." says Aria.

"4000 years ago, the magnificent Pharao Atemu and his six priests created seven golden magical objects known as the Seven Milennium Items. These powerful items hold great ancient magic within them, enough to rule the entire world. If a person were to own all of the seven items he or she will be the most superior human being to ever exist." says Shadi.

Shadi then show Aria the puzzle and the rod.

"Here's two of them. The rod and the puzzle." says Shadi.

"Oh, wow..." says Aria.

"I can see that you are a strong noble girl. Take the puzzle, somehow I can tell that it belongs with you." says Shadi as he put a leather string on the puzzle and hang it around Aria's neck.

"Do you really think it's okay for me to take this thing?" says Aria.

"Yes, girl. I'm supposed to give the Milennium Puzzle to the person who deserve it and that is you. I know that you'll use it for good purposes." says Shadi.

"Thanks, sir. I promise to never be evil." says Aria.

"Good." says Shadi.

"How do I use the puzzle?" says Aria.

"You'll find out soon, trsut me." says Shadi and then disappear in a flash of white magic.

 _ **End of the flashback!**_

"That day changed my entire life." says Aria with a cute smile.

2 days later.

Alison is walking in the park when a girl with dark skin and blonde hair appear.

"Who are you?" says Alison.

The girl with dark skin says "You can call me Shadow." and then in a flash of green light the Milennium Scales appear in her hand.

"Fuck you!" says Alison as she open her coat, revealing the Milennium Ring that hang over her shirt between her boobs.

The ring glow with red magic.

"The Milennium Ring...? Give it to me." says Shadow.

"Never. It's mine." says Alison.

"Ha! Let me laugh, bimbo. If you don't let me have it by your own free will, I can take your Milennium Item with force as I've done many times before." says Shadow.

"What do ya want...?" says Alison.

"I've returned from the dark lands to obtain the Seven Milennium Items and the magic stored inside 'em." says Shadow. "So I demand once more, give me your Milennium Item, now."

"The ring belongs to me and I refuse to give it to a silly slut like you." says Alison.

"You stupid piss-pussy! All the items shall be mine and no one can stop me." says Shadow.

The scales glow with green magic.

"Decantis oblitano!" says Shadow.

Green fire fly towards Alison.

"No way, bimbo! Protegi ultima." says Alison as she grab the ring. It starts to glow with red magic.

The ring keeps Alison safe.

"You fuckin' perv!" says Shadow in anger.

Large green flames strike down Alison, almost killing her.

Shadow steal the Milennium Ring.

"Yes! Sexy! Finally the ring's mine again." says Shadow.

She hang the ring around her neck and then walk away.

46 minutes later, Aria finds Alison.

"Ali...?" says Aria.

"She...she...took the Milennium Ring...my...my most valuable thing. My treasure..." says Alison.

Aria helps Alison to the hospital.

"Aria, your friend will be alright in a couple days." says Doctor Mary Lee.

"Thanks." says Aria.

Aria goes to search for Shadow and take back the Milennium Ring for Alison.

22 minutes later, Shadow steal the Milennium Eye from Aria's nightstand.

Shadow then attack Spencer, cut out Spencer's left eye and replace it with the Milennium Eye.

"Ahhhh!" scream Spencer in pain as Shadow push the Milennium Eye hard into the hole where Spencer's left eye should be.

"Now you'll do as I say, understand, loser?" says Shadow.

"Yes, master." says Spencer, being under Shadow's mind control.

"Good. Find your friend Aria, kill her and take her puzzle for me, Spencer." says Shadow.

"Yes, your wish is my command." says Spencer.

Spencer goes to look for Aria and Shadow goes to look for Hanna.

45 minutes later, Shadow finds Hanna.

"Give me your Milennium Item, little loser Hanna." says Shadow.

"No way!" says Hanna in anger.

Hanna hold out the key and it starts to glow with golden magic.

"Avertium caledonis." says Hanna as she summon a golden storm.

The storm fly towards Shadow who use the ring to protect herself and send the storm back on Hanna.

The storm knocks out Hanna.

Shadow steal the key.

"Yes! So fucking sexy! The key's mine." says Shadow.

Shadow disappear in a flash of green fire.

She appear again in a bedroom somewhere.

"Alright, sexy." says Shadow as she place the scales, ring and key on the bed.

In a flash of green magic, Shadow transform herself into Emily.

"Now I can find out who has the rod." says Shadow.

She drink some tea.

"Awww!" says Shadow, trying to act like Emily.

22 minutes later, Spencer finds Aria at the Brew.

"Aria, give me your Milennium Puzzle." says Spencer.

"What...?" says Aria.

"Don't you listen? Give me the Milennium Puzzle." says Spencer.

"Oh, no..." says Aria.

Spencer brush some of her hair away from her face, revealing the Milennium Eye.

"How? That's the eye." says Aria.

The eye glow with golden magic.

"Aria...I'm sorry." says Spencer.

Spencer try to grab Aria's throat and kill her.

"No way, Spencer!" says Aria. "Atemiah Ultimatum."

The Milennium Puzzle glow with a golden magic as Aria become 28.

Aria easy knock Spencer away and into a wall.

"Ahhh, shit...!" scream Spencer.

The Milennium Eye fall out from Spencer's face.

Spencer become herself again.

Aria grab the eye and put it in her purse.

"Aria? What happened...?" says Spencer.

"You were about to kill me." says Aria.

"I was? The last thing I remember is an evil girl and an eye of gold. Oh, no..." says Spencer when she feel that one of her eyes is gone.

"She must've used the Milennium Eye to control you. Make you do her dirty work, in order to get my Milennium Puzzle." says Aria.

"Your logic is crystal clear, as always." says Spencer.

Aria give Spencer the Milennium Eye to replace her lost eye and since Spencer now accept it out of her free will, Shadow can no longer control her through it.

In her bedroom, Shadow is angry over losing the Milennium Eye and not getting the Milennium Puzzle.

"Damn! Fuckin' crap!" says Shadow in anger. "I've lost the eye..."

Shadow destroy her nightstand.

"Aria, you'll die, bimbo! Soon all the items will be owned by me and no one, especially you, can stop me from becoming Queen of Earth." says a very angry Shadow.

The next day.

"Aria?" says Alison as she wake up in her hospital bed.

"I'm here, Ali." says Aria who sit on a chair next to Alison's hospital bed. "The doctor told me that you'll be okay."

"Good. I feel weak." says Alison.

"Your strength is gonna return, trust me." says Aria.

"I hope so." says Alison.

"Perhaps this can help a bit." says Aria as she hold her right hand over Alison's forehead.

Aria's hand glow with golden magic.

Alison feel a little better.

"Thanks, Aria." says Alison with a cutie smile.

"No problem." says Aria.

Two nurses roll a hospital bed into the room, on the bed is...Hanna.

Doctor Mary Lee enter the room.

"What's happened to Hanna?" says Aria.

"We don't know. She was found behind the mall, almost dead." says Doctor Lee.

"Do all ya can to help her, please." says Aria.

"I will." says Doctor Lee.

"Ali, see ya later." says Aria as she leave the room.

4 hours later.

Shadow and Mona fight.

Shadow use the ring and Mona of course use the rod.

"Zorgenium dominus!" says Shadow.

The ring release a large cloud of dark magic.

"Ahhhh, shit..." scream Mona in pain as the cloud hit her.

"Give me the Milennium Rod, Mona!" says Shadow.

"Never." says Mona, who doesn't want to give up even though she is very hurt.

"Alright then. Kazuulo bretaznia." says Shadow.

The ring glow with red magic.

Red fire strike Mona, almost killing her.

"Ha! Yes, the rod is mine!" says a happy Shadow.

Shadow almost get an orgasm from being so happy.

The next day.

Hanna and Alison have recovered from being attacked by Shadow.

Hanna tell her Alison, Aria, Spencer and Emily that she used to have the Milennium Key.

"I understand why you kept the key a secret." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"We need to get the ring and the key back." says Aria.

"How?" says Alison.

"I've not figured that out yet." says Aria.

"Okay." says Alison.

2 hours later.

"Mona's dead." says Spencer.

"Who told you that?" says Alison.

"I saw it via the Milennium Eye." says Spencer.

"Oh..." says Alison.

"Yes." says Spencer.

"It was Shadow that killed Mona, right...?" says Alison.

"Yeah, it was." says Spencer.

"We need to get the stolen items back." says Alison.

"True, but how?" says Hanna.

"I don't know, unfortunately." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Perhaps we should simply attack her." says Alison.

"Sounds like a bad idea. This far she's always been able to defeat us." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna. "I'm with Aria on this."

"Doesn't seem like the Hanna Marin I know." says Alison.

"Well, what can I say? I don't wanna be killed..." says Hanna.

"Good point. Alright, we should go for a less direct plan." says Alison.

"Absolutely." says Spencer.

 _ **Flashback to 12 years ago:**_

Jessica DiLaurentis, the mother of Alison, is walking at a street market in a small village in Egypt.

"Blonde woman from grand America, are you interested in very old rare items for little money eh?" says an old Egyptian man in a weird accent.

"Sure, at least as long as you don't try to make me pay a lot for something worthless." says Jessica.

"No worry. Me not a man of dirty tricks. Trust me, you sure can. And as a gesture of good will, you are first one who get chance to buy this." says the old man as he reveal something that he kept hidden instead of displaying it among his regular things.

It is the Milennium Ring.

"What is that?" says Jessica.

"This is the Milennium Ring...an ancient piece of top craftmanship. It is 4000 years old. Only 250 dollars." says the old man.

"How can you sell such an old thing for that low price?" says Jessica.

"I can sense that it is good thing to do, lady. Please buy. The ring much more safe with you than with me. I fear that stolen it migh get. Give it to your daughter, good luck it will bring her." says the old man.

"Alright, it can't hurt and 250 bucks is not that much money. Here ya go." says Jessica as she give the old man 250 $.

"Good, good. The Milennium Ring is yours, lady from Americanis. May the great noble Lord Ra bring you and thy family true blessing." says the old man as he hangs the ring around Jessica's neck.

5 days later, home in Rosewood.

"Ahhh, fuck, no!" scream Jessica in pain as the spikes on the ring stab themselves into her boobs and kill her on the spot.

Despite seeing this, Jessica's husband, Alison's father, Kenneth, takes the ring and gives it to Alison who does not get killed by it.

 _ **End of the flashback!**_

"Ali, is it true that the ring killed your mom?" says Hanna.

"It is, but the ring's never tried to hurt me. I guess it's because I am so fucking badass." says Alison.

Alison still remember that the first few weeks of wearing the ring she was actually afraid that it would kill her, just as it killed Jessica, but Alison has never told anyone that she was afraid.

Alison has no idea why her dad gave her the ring after Jessica's death, but she don't care why.

2 weeks after Jessica's death, Kenneth also died, in a car accident.

The ring made that happen, but no one knows that.

Alison thinks it was just a random accident.

Alison's brother Jason is still alive, but he moved from Rosewood almost 2 years ago.

At the same time, Shadow fuck her own ass with the end-spike of the Milennium Rod.

"Awwww! So damn slutty and sexy. Holy shit, me is gonna cum soon..." moans Shadow.

It feels good for her.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Shadow as she get a huge naughty orgasm.

The next day.

"So, what's our plan?" says Emily.

"I don't know yet." says Aria.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Really too bad that we can't just cut Shadow's crap-like pussy in half or something." says Hanna.

"Hanna, talk like a lady." says Emily.

"Alright...sorry..." says Hanna in a weak childish tone.

5 hours later.

"We'll set a trap for our enemy. Make it seem like she can take my puzzle easy." says Aria.

"Can we really risk the puzzle? It's the last Milennium Item we have." says Spencer.

"I'm aware of the risk, but it's our only plan." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Aria place the puzzle on the middle of her living room table.

Then she and the other girls hide in a closet and wait.

27 minutes later, Shadow appear in a flash of green fire.

"Yes! Finally I get the Milennium Puzzle." says Shadow.

As she is about to grab the puzzle, it glow with golde magic that knock her away from it.

Aria step out into the open.

The puzzle fly to Aria, who hang it around her neck.

In a flash of golden magic, Aria becomes 28.

"Arcenium palozandre." says Aria.

Aria throw a large golden bolt of magic from her hand.

The bolt hit Shadow in her boobs, making blood pour from them.

"You damaged my tits...that you'll pay for big time, you freaky piece of shit." says Shadow in anger.

Shadow swing the rod, sending a green blast of fire towards Aria.

"Iverniah protegum." says Aria.

Huge fields of golden magic protect Aria from Shadow's attack.

"Fuck you!" says Shadow.

Shadow try ot use the key to take control of Emily.

"No! Stop it." says Aria, protecting Emily from the magic of the key.

"Thanks." says Emily with a cutie smile.

"Deternius acaventi." says Aria as she sue golden magic to knock the key from Shadow's hand.

Hanna grab the key.

She then use it to make Shadow a bit tired.

"No!" scream Shadow in anger.

Shadow try to protect herself with the ring.

Aria grab the ring and gives it to Alison.

"Scendinah aceverdum." says Alison.

The ring glow with red magic and a blast of red fire strikes Shadow, hurting her.

"I will not be killed. Dominus vigilanto." says Shadow.

The scales glow with a green magic and green fire fly towards Emily.

"Overnica pigilento." says Hanna as she block the fire, saving Emily.

"Largeni avarentza!" scream Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

The scales glow with green magic and green fire fly towards Spencer.

"Fedolez acarnia." says Spencer.

Golden fields of magic block Shadow's attack.

"Incarcerito adevius." says Aria as a golden blast of magic is launched from her hand.

The blast knock the scales from Shadow's hand.

"No!" scream Shadow in pain and anger.

The scales break beyond repair as they hit the floor.

Aria throw another golden blast that hit Shadow's boobs, knocking her down and killing her.

"Fuck!" scream Shadow in pain as she die.

4 days later.

Emily is eating ice cream and watching cute anime in her bedroom when suddenly in a flash of white magic, Shadi appear.

"Are you the one named Emily?" says Shadi.

"Yes, who are you?" says Emily in slight fear.

"I'm Shadi and you do not need to be afraid. I am not an enemy." says Shadi.

"Okay." says Emily.

"I am the guardian of the Milennium Items." says Shadi. "And I am here to give you the last one of them."

Shadi give Emily the Milennium Necklace.

Emily put it on and sees within her mind, visions of ancient Egypt, including the creation of the Seven Milennium Items, the death of Pharao Atemu, the thief Bacuurio stealing the Milennium Ring and using it to summon the spirit monster known as Bathomeyu, Pharao Atemu being placed in his sarcophagus and Priest Maduu fusing his own soul with a spirit monster to avoid death and serve the pharao forever and other visions.

"Was what I just saw real...?" says Emily.

"Absolutely. It was what actually happened in ancient Egypt." says Shadi.

"Not to be rude, but why doyou give the last item to me? says Emily.

"You need it. I was sad to see the Milennium Scales ending up destroyed, but if you have the necklace, you and your friends will be able to do what you will soon need to do." says Shadi.

Shadi disappear.

"Sir, wait...what do we need to do? Tell me..." says Emily, but Shadi is already gone.

The next day.

Emily show the other girls the necklace and tell them that Shadi gave it to her.

"And then he gave me the necklace." says Emily.

"Has it tried to hurt ya?" says Aria.

"No, not one bit." says Emily.

"Cute." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"It's kinda rude that he never told you what we have to do." says Alison. "How can we do what we need to do if we don't know what the hell it is?"

"Maybe the eye and necklace together can provide us with some facts." says Aria.

"Acurice chatulinga." says Spencer.

"Acurice ventarites." says Emily.

Via magic the eye and the necklace link their powers together.

In their minds, Spencer and Emily sees a vision of the future.

The vision show a tall pale woman with red hair and black clothes who use magic to summon a huge flaming demon.

"We need to find some tall pale woman with red hair." says Spencer.

"I've seen someone like that, few weeks ago." says Hanna.

"Really? Where?" says Emily.

"Yes...at the Brew." says Hanna.

"We can go there and check the security footage from the day in question." says Emily.

"There's an easier way. Hanna use the key and show us what you saw." says Aria.

"Alright. Good idea." says Hanna. "Phiganti cerebrento."

Hanna use the key to allow the others see what she saw at the Brew.

In Hanna's memory vision, a tall pale woman drink coffee while talking to a man wearing a white tuxedo. The man gives the woman a small black box and then leave the Brew. The woman then put the box in her purse, having an evil smile on her face.

"Yes, that's her." says Spencer.

"Now we know who we gotta look for." says Alison.

The next day.

"Let's go." says Alison.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria, Alison, Spencer, Emily and Hanna all have their Milennium Items.

They walk to the Brew and wait outside.

Suddenly they see the pale woman. She seem to be around 7 years older than them.

She step out from a car.

The car drive away and the woman enter the Brew.

They follow her.

She order coffee and some sushi and then take her seat by an empty table in a corner.

"Well, she's eating sushi. I've no idea who she is, but she has good taste in food." whisper Alison.

"True. I can't deny that." whisper Aria.

"Do you know who the woman in the corner is?" says Emily.

"Her name's Charamielah Jenkins." says Izabella Carter, the girl who work the counter, who Emily know.

"Thanks, Iza." says Emily.

Emily walk back to the other girls.

"Iza told me that the pale woman call herself Charamielah Jenkins." says Emily.

"That's a very unusual name." says Spencer.

"Indeed. Sounds like prostitute from like Eastern Europe or something." says Alison. "Or maybe a pornstar..."

"Or just a simple slut." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Can you two stop talking about sexual stuff, please?" says Aria.

"Sure." says Hanna.

Alison simply nod slightly in silent agreement.

"Nice." says Aria.

Izabella bring coffee to Charamielah.

Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Alison and Aria take their seats by a table.

They can hear Charamielah sing in Arabic.

"Is that Russian?" says Hanna.

"No, it's an older form of Arabic." says Spencer.

"Her skin's way too bright for an Arabic chick." says Hanna.

"She speak Arabic. I never said that she actually was Arabic." says Spencer.

"Okay...sorry." says Hanna.

"You need to study more." says Spencer.

"Absolutely not. I'm tired of school-things." says Hanna.

"Perhaps so, but you could benefit from paying more attention in school, Hanna." says Spencer.

"I don't agree." says Hanna.

"Why not...?" says Spencer.

"Because of this." says Hanna as she open her pink leather purse and hold up her History mid-term test that's maked with a green A.

"How the hell did you get an A on that? I only got B plus." says Spencer.

"My secret." says Hanna.

Emily close her eyes and the Milennium Necklace glow with golden magic.

Emily open her eyes again and says "I know how she did it. Hanna cheated. She stole the information she needed from your mind, using her Milennium Key."

"What? Hanna, is that true. Such an act is a serious violation of privacy. Actually it's pretty much a psychological rape. You entered my mind against without asking. Never do that again." says Spencer.

"Sorry..." says Hanna, looking like a sad weak little kid.

"C'mon, don't cry." says Spencer.

"I'm not crying." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Spencer.

Charamielah wear a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

Charamielah stands up and walk out from the Brew.

Alison, Emily, Spencer, Aria and Alison follow her.

"Where is she going?" whisper Hanna.

"I don't know." whisper Alison.

"Let's see where she'll lead us." whisper Emily.

"Me is a bit afraid, I gotta admit..." whisper Hanna.

"There's no need to feel any fear. We've got the advantage in number and we also have our Milennium Items." whisper Aria.

"Okay." whisper Hanna.

Soon they get to the cemetery where Charamielah climb down into an open grave.

"What's she doin'...?" says Aria.

"I don't know." says Spencer.

Emily sees a map in her mind.

"We should follow her." says Emily.

"Why?" says Alison.

"My necklace showed me a map. I believe that grave leads to secret tunnels under the town. says Emily.

"I agree with, Em." says Spencer as a similar vision to the one Emily saw appear in her mind as well.

"Okay." says Alison.

Alison climb down into the grave.

"Let's go." says Aria.

Emily, Aria, Hanna and Spencer follow Alison down into the grave.

"Contrante solaricum." says Alison.

The Milennium Ring glow with a pale white light so they can see in the dark.

"Hmm..." says Aria.

There are two possible ways to go.

"Left feels like the correct way." says Spencer. "Not sure why, but something makes me wanna go there. I can't explain it."

"Alright, let's try the left tunnel." says Aria.

"Stop!" says a demon as he appear in a flash of green fire.

"Necandius apaluucha!" says Hanna, sending fear into the demon's mind, making him get afraid of her and run away.

"Good, Han." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a cute smile.

The girls enter the left tunnel.

"Ewww! This place smell like dirty asshole." says Hanna.

"It sure does. Disgusting." says Emily.

"Yes and I assume it's demon-crap." says Alison.

"Ewww!" says Emily.

Half an hour later, the girls reach some sort of ritual chamber.

It's a round room and in the middle is a stone altar and on it is what looks like a golden dildo.

"Hello, slutty bimbos. Welcome so mostly are you. I am Charamielah, daughter of Vlad, the Fuck-Master." says Charamielah as she enter the room from the other side.

"We're no bimbos!" says Alison in anger.

The Milennium Puzzle, Milennium Eye, Milennium Necklace, Milennium Key and the Milennium Ring glow with golden magic.

Charamielah wear different clothes now. She wear a sexy red leather dress.

"Nice! You've brought the Milennium Items? Thanks, those are what I want much. Give to me, girls." says Charamielah with an evil sexy smile.

"Never. We won't allow you to put your nasty hands on the Milennium Items." says Alison.

"Exactly. Acubicum emenixta." says Aria.

The puzzle glow with golden magic as Aria becomes 28.

The rod suddenly appear in Aria's hand.

"Incuberniah zevenanti, afernis!" scream Aria as she swing the rod.

Large red flames fly towards Charamielah.

"Ahhh, fuckin' shit...!" scream Charamielah in pain as the fire destroy her clothes and hurt her boobs.

"Why do ya want the items?" says Aria.

"Because with them I can take over the entire fucking world, bimbos." says Charamielah.

"Aria, kill her." says Alison.

"I was going to." says Aria.

Aria throw a huge ball of golden magic towards Charamielah.

"Sepherico akanudez!" says Charamielah, but it's too late.

Aria's attack strike Charamielah right on the clit, slashing her body in half, killing her.

"Yeah! Go, go, Aria!" says Alison.

"Is it over?" says Emily.

"No!" says a woman as she enter the room from the same door that Charamielah did.

The woman has dark skin, long straight black hair and blue eyes. She is Arabic and wear a tight pink leather top, white panties, black chaps and white shoes. Her body style is that of an elite soldier and she has natural D-cup boobs and red thick lips that are perfect for blowjobs.

"I'm Negaveenah, Charamielah's sister." says the woman.

Negaveenah grab the golden dildo-like object and scream something in Arabic.

"What...?" says Alison.

"I'm not an expert in Arabic, but it sounds like she said 'May the power of my dark pussy bring me magic to destroy the stiupid bimbos' or something." says Spencer.

Negaveenah transforms into a red flaming demon slut.

"Get ready to die, ladies!" says Negaveenah.

"I don't think so. You can not stand against the power of my Milennium Puzzle." says Aria.

Aria summon a giant golden thunder storm that strike Negaveenah, making her return to her human form.

Negaveenah's top is destroyed and her boobs are highly damaged.

"And there's more, such as this. Jaevernia anuculum." says Alison as she throw a large blast of blue magic at Negaveenah.

Negaveenah is knocked into the wall.

"And this. Cerebinus hacernico." says Hanna as she attack Negaveenah with a big beam of golden magic.

"Fucking crap!" says Negaveenah in anger.

"Give up, loser. I'm no common dumb blonde. My name's Alison DiLaurentis, the most popular sexy bitch of Rosewood High and if you have any desire to take our Milennium Items you need to go through yours truly." says Alison.

"Don't be so damn sassy, little girl." says Negaveenah.

"No one refer to me as a little girl. Unlike you I'm still strong and I have a Milennium Item in my hand and a few tricks up my sleeve. Stand down, while ya still can." says Alison.

Alison summon a huge blast of golden fire and use it to strike Negaveenah.

"Ahhhh, shit...!" scream Negaveenah in pain as her boobs and left arm are burned away.

"Aria, finish her off. Show her that you're fuckin' amazing." says Alison.

"I refuse to let you bimbos kill me!" says Negaveenah.

"Ya can't defeat me. Kiss your life goodbye." says Aria.

Aria sends a huge golden bolt of magic towards Negaveenah.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mintacha ebaritzu!" says Negaveenah.

Dark magic appear around Negaveenah and Aria's attack is deflected back towards Aria.

"No!" scream Spencer.

"Deperni avarentza." says Aria and the golden bolt is sucked into the puzzle, doing no damage to Aria.

"Fuck! Orenicum kapalentis." says Negaveenah and sends a blast of red magic towards Aria.

"Valernia atagernius." says Aria as she swing the rod and knock the red blast to the side.

Aria then throw the rod as a short spear and the end-spike stab right into what is keft of Negaveenah's left boob. The rod glow with golden magic, and a lot of blood pour from the wound.

"Fuck!" scream Negaveenah in pain and anger as she is killed.

Aria grab the rod back.

Then she, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison walk back the way they came and climb back up through the grave.

"Ladies, you did well, but there's more for you before you can relax." says Shadi as he appear in a flash of white magic.

"It's not over?" says Hanna.

"No, Miss Marin. The true enemy still awaits you somewhere." says Shadi.

"Who? Where? When?" says Alison.

"I'm not allowed to tell." says Shadi.

"Shadi, give some straight information." says Aria.

"Trust me, if I could I'd tell you all that I know, but I can't." says Shadi.

Shadi disappear again.

"Damn!" says Alison.

"I don't like how he gives such little info." says Hanna.

2 weeks later.

"NO!" scream Emily as she wake up in the middle of the night.

The Milennium Necklace gave her a vision in her sleep, a vision of a monster that is eating Hanna.

6 hours later.

"I saw it. The monster ate you, Hanna." says Emily.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"No idea. It was a white monster." says Emily.

"Hanna need 24 / 7 guard." says Alison.

"Yay! Exactly what me need so fucking much." says Hanna, all sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, but Ali is right." says Aria.

"Damn..." says Hanna.

"Relax, Han. We can't let a monster eat you." says Aria.

"Yeah, but how can I have any 'private moments' if one of you is gonna guard me all the time?" says Hanna.

"I guess you've got to avoid those for a while." says Spencer.

"What? I need my cutie time every now and then." says Hanna.

"Most chicks do." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna. "Can we please skip the whole 24 / 7 guard Hanna crap?"

"No. Do ya wanna be eaten by a monster?" says Aria.

"Of course not, but I also don't want one of you to follow me around all the dang time." says Hanna.

"I know it's uncomfortable, but it's the only way to keep you safe." says Spencer.

"Alright then. Here begins the lame days." says Hanna.

"I'll take first shift on the Hanna Marin guard duty." says Alison.

"Okay. I'm takin' second shift. Txt me when you need me to take over." says Aria.

"Yes." says Alison.

"See ya later." says Aria.

Hanna goes to the mall and Alison follow her.

"You don't need to be afraid. I've got your back, Han." says Alison.

"Somehow that makes me nervous, not the opposite." says Hanna.

"Relax. I'm here to keep you safe." says Alison.

"Okay..." says Hanna.

At the mall, Hanna buy some clothes, a sex toy and some other things.

Alison guard Hanna the entire time.

"You're like a fucking hemorrhoid, Ali..." says Hanna.

"Whatever. I'm doing this because I care about you." says Alison.

"Yeah, but I'd love some privacy." says Hanna.

45 minutes later in Hanna's bedroom.

Alison takes a seat on the bed while Hanna put her new clothes into the closet.

"Can you wait here while I go pee?" says Hanna.

"No. The monster might attack you in the bathroom. Sorry." says Alison.

Hanna goes to the bathroom and Alison follow her.

"You don't need to be shy. I've seen other chicks pee before and I am here to guard, not to look for fun." says Alison.

"Right..." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

Alison sends a txt to Aria.

It says "Aria, your turn to guard Hanna-Boo. Kiss from Ali D."

20 minutes later, Aria shows up to replace Alison as Hanna's guard.

"Hi, girls." says Aria.

"Good luck." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. If you see Spencer, tell her that she takes next shift after me." says Aria.

"Okay." says Alison.

Alison grab her purse and leave.

"Hanna, what's up?" says Aria.

"I could really use some me-time right now. Ali even followed me into the bathroom when I had to pee. Not fun." says Hanna.

"She did it so she could protect you." says Aria.

"Yes, but I prefer to pee alone." says Hanna.

"Me too, but sometimes we gotta do stuff that aren't awesome." says Aria.

"Alright then." says Hanna.

"Dinner-time!" says Ashley Marin from down in the kitchen.

"Arcani morfunica." says Aria as she turn to spirit form and absorb herself into Hanna's body.

"Hey! Me did not agree to this..." says Hanna.

"Sorry, but this way I can guard without being seen so your mom doesn't wonder why I follow you around all the time, Han." says Aria's spirit inside Hanna's mind.

Hanna walk down to the kitchen where her mom has bough takeout food from John Riley's, an Irish diner.

The food is baked potatoes, fried eggs and bean-sauce.

Ashley and Hanna begin to eat.

After the dinner, Hanna begins to fart quite a bit, since she has weak tummy sometimes.

Hanna goes to the bethroom and takes a shit.

7 minutes later in Hanna's room.

Aria appear out from Hanna's body and return to her human form.

"Aria, sorry. The bean-sauce I ate made me fart and shit..." says Hanna.

"Yeah. I was far too aware of that, girl. I experienced everything. Including when you took that huge shit and I wish I could forget all of it. That mental image's gonna be stuck inside my head for days." says Aria.

"You knew everything that was going on?" says Hanna.

"I did. My mind wasn't in sleep. I could see and hear via your eyes and ears. Had my consciousness been blocked I'd not been able to do my job." says Aria.

"Makes sense. Little me didn't think about that." says Hanna. "You know that me is a little bit dumb sometimes."

"That's true, but you can also be very smart as well." says Aria.

"Awww, thanks." says Hanna, all cutie cute.

"Do us both a favor, will ya? Next time, eat something that doesn't cause so much farting and shit, please." says Aria.

"Not my fault. Mom was the one who wanted Irish food." says Hanna.

"Right...whatever..." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Hanna turn on her laptop and log onto Facebook.

Aria simply watch Hanna do things.

"You're less annoying than Ali was." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"No problem, Aria. I like you." says Hanna.

"I like you as well. You and I have been friends since we met when we were lil' 7 year old kids." says Aria.

"I still remember that day." says Hanna.

"So do I. It was sweet." says Aria.

"Yay! You're my buddy!" says a happy Hanna, all childish and cutie cute.

"Thanks, Han." says Aria.

"Awww!" says Hanna as she hug her pink plush bunny.

"You still have your lil' bunny?" says Aria.

"Of course. She's so adorable." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria with a friendly nice smile.

"Yeah." says Hanna in sweet joy.

"Awww! So cute." says a female naked demon with an evil sarcastic smile as she smash a window and jump into the room.

"Imperianti dominum!" says Aria.

The Milennium Puzzle glow with golden magic as Aria becomes 28.

The demon try to punch Aria, but Aria simply hold out her hand and block the demon's fist easy with no problem.

"Derantez xolirium et cantae de juvi ev charibolus!" says the demon.

"Niverte. De farengo la providentum, adcarvio. Pavtopeli yr decoria." says Aria.

Aria punch the demon, sending her flying into the wall.

"Brachio! Stegulum, avertis fegulus, privo, de la arcodia." says the demon in anger.

The demon sends a blast of fire towards Hanna.

Hanna use the Milennium Key to block the attack.

"No demonic slut is gonna out-fight the one and only Hanna-Boo." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Little blonde loser. You shall die." says the demon.

"Ya ain't gonna hurt my friend." says Aria as she throw a blast of golden fire at the demon, killing her.

"My master will kill all of you!" scream the demon as she die. "This is not the end..."

"Oh, no!" says Hanna. "I thought things were going back to normal."

"Everything will be very cute once we've defeated the darkness." says Aria.

"I hope so..." says Hanna.

"Han, trust me. You'll get to have fun when the evil is gone from our town." says Aria.

"Yay!" says Hanna with a childish smile.

4 hours later, Spencer takes over to guard Hanna so Aria can go home and get some sleep.

"Spencer, do you really need to stay here? I can take care of myself tonight." says Hanna.

"I do need to stay in case any monsters or demons show up." says Spencer.

"Damn!" says Hanna, trying to pretend that Spencer is not in the room.

Hanna takes off her t-shirt and sweatpants and put on her pink / black satin jammies instead.

She then climb into bed, grab her laptop and log onto Twitter and tweet some sexy photos of herself.

"You shouldn't post erotic photos of yourself, Hanna. Guys might think that you're a prostitute." says Spencer.

"Stop. You are not my mom." says Hanna.

"No, but I'm your friend." says Spencer.

"If that's true you will let me do what I want." says Hanna.

Spencer doesn't say anything.

25 minutes later, Hanna goes to sleep.

The next day.

Hanna wakes up and sees Emily in the room, having clearly replaced Spencer.

"Hi, Hanna." says Emily.

"Hi, Em." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

"Did you have a good sleep?" says Emily.

"Actually yeah. Slept like a little kid." says Hanna.

"That's sweet. Just stay here. I'll get you some breakfast." says Emily.

Emily leave the room.

When she get some time alone, Hanna masturbate to some photos of hot guys.

12 minutes later.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna as she get a wonderful orgasm.

Hanna takes off her jammies and put on a cute pink t-shirt and baggy neon-green sweatpants.

"Breakfast." says Emily as she enter the room with a fruit sandwich, coffee and some salted peanuts.

"Thanks, Em." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Good to see you happy." says Emily as she place Hanna's breakfast on the nightstand.

"Yay." says Hanna.

Hanna begins to eat her breakfast.

"Seems like what I saw isn't gonna happen." says Emily.

"I hope it will not happen, Em. I don't want to be a monster's dinner." says Hanna.

"Nobody does." says Emily. "By the way, what do you want more than anything else?"

"I want a handsome strong boyfriend with a big dick." says Hanna.

"Okay..." says Emily.

"Yeah, me love hot men." says Hanna. "I'm sure it would be so much fun to do it with a really cool guy."

"Alright. I'm gonna pee, back in a few." says Emily as she goes to the bathroom.

"Okay, Em." says Hanna.

Suddenly the white monster appear behind Hanna and grab her boobs.

"No! Stop!" scream Hanna in fear.

"I'm gonna eat you!" says the monster.

"Please...no...!" says Hanna.

Emily return to the room.

"Leave my friend alone." says Emily.

"Your item is weak." says the monster.

"No, it's not." says Emily. "Vegilantum aperinico."

Emily's Milennium Item glow with golden magic.

Blasts of golden fire strike the monster and knock it away from Hanna.

"Greventis decapilum!" says Emily as she throw a bolt of golden magic at the monster, killing it.

"Thanks, Em! You saved my life!" says a very happy Hanna, giving Emily a hug.

"Anytime, Hanna." says Emily with a cutie smile.

"Yay!" says Hanna in childish joy.

4 hours later in Aria's apartment.

"Em saved me. I hope it's over now and we can go back to being normal sexy chicks." says Hanna.

"That'd be very nice." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"There's still one more enemy you need to defeat and she is stronger than all the ones you've battled so far." says Shadi as he appear.

"Mr Shadi, is that the final enemy?" says Aria.

"Yes." says Shadi and then disappear again.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Hanna enter a small new shop at the mall.

"Welcome, young lady." says the elderly woman who own the shop.

"Tell me, what do you sell here?" says Hanna.

"Rare old items, such as this." says the woman as she hold up the Milennium Key.

"An old gold key?" says Hanna.

"This is the Milennium Key. Let me show you what it can do." says the woman.

The woman use the key to find out things about Hanna.

"You love sex, beer, anime, plush animals, My Little Pony and pink things." says the woman.

"I do. How can you know that...?" says Hanna.

"Because of the key's power. It can be used to to pull information from people's minds." says the woman.

"That's pretty cool. How much you sell it for?" says Hanna.

"200 dollars." says the woman.

"It's a deal." says Hanna as she give the woman 200 $.

"Thank you. Here." the woman gives Hanna the Milennium Key.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

Hanna hangs the key around her neck and hide it under her top.

"Yeah." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

 _ **End of the flashback!**_

Hanna returned 2 days later, but the new little shop was gone.

She still remember it so well.

"Han, what ya thinkin' about?" says Aria.

"The day when I found my Milennium Key." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria with a sweet smile.

Almost a week later.

"La la la, me is all cute!" sings Hanna as she polish the Milennium Key.

Hanna wear a black tight latex top and pink sweatpants.

"Hmm...sweet." thinks Hanna.

She drink some tea.

In a huge white stone chamber somewhere, a tall pale woman in a beautiful blue cloak with the hood up is talking in the same ancient language that is used to control the Milennium Items.

"Juverniah acadentus, kopelino." says the woman.

She is alone in the room.

The sun shine brightly into the room from the huge star-shaped hole in the ceiling.

"Ferigo, lavernie, hakaetus, egolicum, parodiaz, verni." says the woman and a green stone she wear in a leather string around her neck, starts to glow with a perfect green light.

Light wind blow through the room.

"Travertum et derni la copicus braagu savix capanensis." says the woman.

She takes off her hood, revealing long black curly hair and red eyes.

It can now be seen that under her cloak she wear a very short white skirt, a tight white bra and black sandals, along with a brown leather belt with a gold buckle in the shape of an upside-down heart.

She also have strange black tattoos on the back of her legs.

"Alaverti, vega, novus de la preveti. Saladun." says the woman.

2 hours later, Hanna, Alison, Aria, Spencer and Emily eat lunch at the Grille.

"Mmm, pizza." says Emily.

"Look!" says Spencer when she sees what's shown on the TV on the wall.

"Lieutenant Michael Gaudwine of the US Air Force saw a large city out in the Atlantic Ocean earlier today and he describe it as a huge circular city of white stone, two circles of land and three of water, an island in the centre on which a huge white palace stands. There was also a canal that went from the outer circle to the island in the centre from the south. Could this be the lost ancient city Atlantis?" says a female reporter. "Who knows? For the USN, I'm Laura Kraus."

"Oh my goodness." says Aria.

"Atlantis is a damn myth." says Spencer.

"We can't know that for sure." says Aria.

27 minutes later.

In the white chamber, the tall pale woman and 6 strong black men are performing some sort of ritual.

Now there's a fire in a large stone jar in the middle of the room.

"Avadrum, cupelis, dominia, vergante, feryo, legari, davarun." says the woman.

The 6 men goes down on their knees and whisper something that can't be heard properly.

"Recariuna utulium. Lavie et da noud. Vergi, la cou neez. Milente, de oy charantulo, la yn schoreega. Cupolecus, arganti de va zu." says the woman.

2 more black men enter the room. They hold a large white stone tablet and on it is an image of...an Egyptian pyramid and the Seven Milennium Items. and this strange since the room and the woman's clothes are much much more similar to ancient Greek or ancient Rome than ancient Egypt.

"Devanitum, copus de la gergovius. Jaegi et zu, kaverni. Nicara de, ovius parkenu, xi vadalante poviut trevegarde olcip, de fregernetia." says a pale tall man as he enter the room.

He has light brown hair and beard, the body of an elite soldier and wears golden armor and a red cloak.

In the center of his torso armor is also a green stone like the one the woman has.

"Shezienah dervu ac verzi, voculum, et la regi zu pavarente, vy. Oz helicarneo, de jargivo zolae et kapele." says the man.

"Dartenoz, novernius va la brigandio. Scopentis faale, ug zerwo yz de travernux. Haevu et mourgenti ulaarqe. Ferdis, parvoo, muzaf, largi nevecantis. Paerodium. Novus." says the woman.

"Novus? Iraex, ku mayernium figurenti. Azare de continumum, oe ez jergaali verdcy regalente. Regalini yn, de helayoz trelowi pavadoni. Caesoviuda! Traegi, uverna, serco, jabertu et iverta." says the man.

The woman goes down on her knees and says "Evanite. Laergu, yef govulum. Mou la pervi de kantonu."

"Yaverni. Taverdi, zu yarne. Zujaerde va mouldenica. Palazia. Graadi sernic uz noverdus." says the man.

"Furmente myrde. Avarnez de la bernum. Piratente, et ferdun." says the woman.

The next day.

"I've been up the entire night, reading through Plato's description of Atlantis and done a lot of research and I must admit that I was wrong. Atlantis could have existed at some point." says Spencer.

"So what Lieutenant Gaudwine found is Atlantis?" says Aria.

"Maybe, but I looked up a photo of what he saw and a part of what Plato mentioned is missing. Plato describe a range of mountains north of Atlantis and multiple rivers that ran through those mountains and I see no such thing in the photos that Gaudwine took." says Spencer.

"Okay. Still I'd say that perhaps those mountains did exist during the glory days of Atlantis, but are now long gone." says Aria.

"I actually didn't consider that." says Spencer.

"Spencer doesn't check every theory? Wow! Never thought that would happen." says Hanna. "Holy damn crap!"

"No one's perfect, Hanna." says Spencer.

"Alright, that's true." says Hanna.

"You are on the correct track, ladies." says Shadi as he appear.

"We are?" says Emily.

"Yes, more than you might think." says Shadi.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Are you aware that Atleania rose from the deep of the sea?" says Shadi.

"So the white city they've found is Atlantis?" says Aria.

"Indeed, ladies. Atleania or Atlantis, as you call it, has returned." says Shadi. "You must go there."

"Why?" says Alison.

Shadi disappear.

"And as he usually does, no answer to questions." says Emily.

"We have to do what he suggested...travel to Atlantis." says Aria.

"Oh, no! More damn adventures. Me wanna have cutie time, not fight the evil." says Hanna.

In the white chamber, which is in the palace of Atlantis, the pale tall woman and the man in gold armor are talking.

"Zi ledeno et capernis, ji linentum. La indivenus xu possentra di Milente oy zolae vyx aeterne, ne akantinis. Ug decanvio erenty oz, verdum ecari. Xe la vye." says the man.

"Acapurnio xeed meelaz. Stavorte etnocantum de la verdaan. Sterigante?" says the woman.

"Vazui. Derecunu etarni paxadorus avaenitza. Cruvinop, dreavio yt lazentu earga. Verti azerna, harkeni ovium et ya terpolus." says the man.

The man gives the woman a scroll of parchment and then leave the room.

2 black women without hair enter the room.

"Uzerdia eax vesta. Parodicus, nexus de la perverde." says the woman.

The 2 black women goes down on their knees in front of her.

In another part of Atlantis, a black man has sex with a black girl.

He fuck her pussy hard and fast from behind.

The woman moan, clearly love being fucked.

The man has a big dick.

"Vaginento, ahhhh, mmmm!" moans the woman. "Penorum, daecus et de la eranticus!"

The man and woman are about to soon cum together.

"Ivertum xy dekandi va cerenta de orgasminte unaa jerzalo, saxevo ukanepis." says the man in a hard deep tone.

2 minutes later.

The man cum in the woman's pussy.

The woman get an orgasm.

The next day.

"We need to get to Atlantis." says Alison.

"How?" says Spencer.

"I don't know. You're the smart girl." says Alison.

"Sure I am, but I don't know everything. If I held all the answers I'd be teaching advanced philosphy in Italy by now." says Spencer.

"May the future be good." says Aria.

In Atlantis, the pale tall woman says "Falaghar, serphium kapolus. Et veargi padolax ti ez canadore, de berkada. Numno."

Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Alison disappear in a flash of white light and appear again on a giant flying eagle that is flying towards Atlantis.

"Look over there, that's Atlantis." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Aria.

The eagle lands on the outer circle area of Atlantis.

Emily, Alison, Spencer, Hanna and Aria walk along a bridge towards the centre island.

"This is most definitely Atlantis." says Spencer when she sees a stone tablet with 'Atleania' engraved on it. Atleania is the ancient name for Atlantis.

"True." says Aria.

"Jaekedun, falane?" says a black man with a white spear.

"Avaelin! Prido, et vega, la capernia. Negani xe leptero de oz trepidi, qe hacarna." says Spencer.

"Gravelis de la yterna!" says the black man as he hold his spear to Spencer's throat.

"Elegiinum yn dezentia, faelge numeni chaez nuvernia oy traaveri, olgum parantae, zu draevus." says Spencer.

The black man laugh, thinking that Spencer is retarded.

Spencer get angry. The Milennium Eye glow with golden magic.

Large blasts of golden magic kills the black man.

"Let's go." says Spencer. She, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Alison continue walking towards the centre island.

In the palace, the tall pale woman can sense that her enemies are on their way.

"Nemenura! Aceprius de la vargoz. Fezaali xeno, kapelio draavec et nugah." says the woman.

Her stone glow.

"Quernin xe la grentoni. Divernum de awerto, nogire selni yi et hargo." says the woman.

52 minutes later.

Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Alison and Aria enter the large chamber in the Atlantis palace.

"Who the fuck are you?" says Hanna.

"Icanedu, de xi avarte...you saying?" says the pale woman.

Her stone glow. The magic of the stone allow her to speak modern English.

"Who the fuck are you?" says Hanna.

"Shezienah, queen of Atlantis." says the pale woman.

"Oh, really? I'm Hanna of Rosewood." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you and your friends have something I want." says Shezienah.

"What do ya want from us?" says Aria.

"The Milennium Items." says Shezienah.

"Incerium provium." says Aria.

The Milennium Puzzle glow with golden magic and Aria becomes 28.

"Zerebinum et cruvio de la sepenti. Oxenta xi verdium, la previum aq et regante, yf setelun vu. Everata, krovium xo felegantru, jergovi panulum." says Aria.

"Do you speak my language?" says Shezienah.

"Yes." says Aria.

"Aurnica exedarum!" scream Shezienah as she summon a thunder storm.

"Aurnica neverentio!" says Alison.

The Milennium Ring glow with red fire and the storm is destroyed.

Shezienah is surprised to see how well Alison use her item.

"Not bad." says Shezienah.

"Rapidica cerebedaum!" says Hanna.

Large bolts of pink magic sly from the Milennium Key and strike Shezienah's boobs, knocking her back a bit.

"No one mess with the one and only Hanna-Boo." says Hanna.

"You'll die." says Shezienah in anger.

"I don't think so." says Emily.

The Milennium Necklace glow with blue magic.

Emily throw a large ball of blue fire towards Shezienah, destroying her clothes and hair.

"Yvernice taverium et xelaadi." says Emily.

"Marcomius! Ulerte, decordi, xe la berkus." says Shezienah.

"Shezienah, you'll never get our items. I'm gonna defeat you." says Alison.

"That's a waste of time. I cannot die." says Shezienah with an evil sexy smile.

"I don't agree." says Alison. "Kiss your ass goodbye."

The Milennium Ring glow with red fire and large red flames strike Shezienah.

"Ahhhh!" scream Shezienah in pain.

"Leziibo xe la norcaadium." says Emily.

The Milennium Necklace glow with golden magic and a wide beam of white magic strike Shezienah.

"Vulcanicum avaretzu!" says Shezienah in anger as she throw a huge ball of white fire towards Emily, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Alison.

"Grandinicum zerebendis." says Aria.

Aria, Hanna, Emily, Alison and Spencer are protected by a huge golden field of magic that appear from the Milennium Puzzle.

"Fuck!" says Shezienah, still angry.

Shezienah summon a very long whip of white magic. She swing it and wrap it around Alison and pull her close.

The Milennium Ring glow red and Shezienah's stone glow white.

Alison and Shezienah starts to wrestle and punch and kick each other.

"Alison!" scream Hanna.

"Chill, Hanna-Boo. I'm gonna kill this bitch." says Alison with a cute smile.

"No! She's gonna sacrifice herself..." says Hanna.

"Don't worry, Han. You all are more important than I am. If one of us gotta die it might as well be me. Tell mom that I died a hero's death." says Alison.

"No, wait..." says Hanna.

"Let her do it, Hanna. It is the only way." says Aria.

Alison bite Shezienah in the nose and kick her in the pussy.

"Pyrus statonica!" scream Alison out loud and summon huge red flames that burn both herself and Shezienah to death.

"No!" says Emily as she begin to cry.

"She'll never be forgotten. Her valor and strength of soul will live on with us as long as we're around." says Spencer.

Hanna starts to cry too.

"You won. The evil has finally been destroyed." says Shadi as he appear.

"Yeah, we won." says Spencer.

"I'm proud and...wait...where's Miss DiLaurentis?" says Shadi.

"She's dead..." says Emily. "Ali gave her life to defeat Shezienah."

"That's truly very sad to hear. She shouldn't have sacrificed herself in order to win." says Shadi.

"She believed it to be the only way." says Spencer.

"I understand. I'll watch over her in the afterlife." says Shadi.

"Afterlife? You're dead...?" says Hanna.

"Yes, Miss Marin, in the afterlife. I am a spirit. I've been dead for 400 years." says Shadi.

Shadi disappear.

"Femanenzia, graventum et komadi xe deferno ec lemenata." says the man in gold armor as he enter the room.

"Aren't you evil as well...?" says Aria.

"No, not anymore. Thanks to you, ladies." says the man as his stone glow blue, allowing him to speak modern English.

"Thanks to us?" says Hanna.

"Yes, you ladies destroyed my wife, the source of all evil in Atlantis. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." says the man. "I'm Dartenoz, king of Atlantis."

"Your majesty." says Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer as they go down on their knees.

"Please, ladies. Stand proud. You are my equals." says Dartenoz.

"Thanks, sir." says Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria as they stand up.

"You need to leave, now. I'll send you back to Rosewood." says Dartenoz.

"Teranic de zephoros. Magnificum xe la marcodi, ix lemantin." says Dartenoz.

The city starts to shake as if there was a huge earthquake.

In a flash of white magic, Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna are sent back home to Rosewood.

Atlantis slowly sink back down into the ocean.

20 minutes later in the afterlife.

Alison open her eyes. Around her is all whiteness.

Soon, the white transform into a perfect cute beautiful garden.

"Welcome, Alison." says Shadi as he appear.

Alison now notice that she is naked.

Shadi give her white clothes.

Alison put them on.

"Mr Shadi, where are we?" says Alison.

"In the garden of Edoni. We're dead." says Shadi.

"I'm dead, but why are you?" says Alison.

"I was killed 400 years ago. The version of me that you and your friends have seen was a spirit." says Shadi. "Now when your life is over, I will help you here."

"Thanks. That's nice." says Alison with a cutie smile.

"You're welcome and what you did worked. The evil has been destroyed and Atlantis can once more return to its eternal sleep at the bottom of the sea." says Shadi.

"Are my friends okay?" says Alison.

"They are safe." says Shadi.

"Awesome!" says a happy Alison.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
